


Insomnia

by Alina_95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_95/pseuds/Alina_95
Summary: Derek non riesce a dormire. E Stiles, aggrovigliato a lui, non gli rende di certo la vita più facile.[Sterek]





	

Insomnia

 

Da qualche giorno a questa parte Derek aveva cominciato a soffrire di insonnia, non che prima dormisse molto, ma abbastanza da reggersi in piedi il giorno dopo. E anche quella notte non era diversa dalle precedenti.

Lasciò gli occhi illuminarsi di blu per la frustrazione.

Alla sua destra Stiles dormiva indisturbato, tutto accovacciato nel piumone pesante. La sveglia sul comodino sembrava sbeffeggiarsi di lui, con il suo ticchettio continuo e con le lancette che producevano quello sgradevole rumore che tanto lo infastidiva. Ecco perché preferiva dormire a casa sua, nel suo letto e con il suo orologio digitale che non produceva alcun suono.

Rimase immobile per più di due ore, un braccio sotto la testa di Stiles –che aveva preso la brutta abitudine di usarlo come cuscino – e uno abbandonato sul ventre piatto. Si mise su un fianco, scostando le coperte e abbracciando Stiles da dietro che – a causa dell’improvviso cambio di temperatura – rabbrividì, ma non appena il petto di Derek fu a contatto con la sua schiena emise un mugolio di piacere che allettò il licantropo. Perché Derek poteva fingersi costipato emozionalmente con tutti, ma non riusciva a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo quando Stiles gli era vicino.  
Chiuse gli occhi, affondando la testa nei capelli di Stiles, lasciandogli dei baci umidi sul collo e di tanto in tanto mordicchiandogli leggermente la pelle sotto la nuca. Il minore si girò nell’abbraccio fino a ritrovarsi petto contro petto. Allungò le mani verso il collo di Derek e se lo tirò addosso, mentre con una gamba gli circondò un fianco.  
«Stiles», sussurrò piano. «Mi soffochi». Stiles, ovviamente, non sentì. E in fondo a lui andava bene così. Ricambiò l’abbraccio e si godette il calore del minore contro il suo corpo e il suo odore.  
Anche se non aveva dormito per tutta la notte, anche se era un bagno di sudore perché Stiles non aveva rinunciato alla sua coperta, quando il minore si svegliò, sfregando il naso contro il suo petto nudo, Derek non poté fare a meno di sentirsi l’uomo più felice al mondo.  
«Buongiorno Sourwolf», disse Stiles con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Hai dormito?», proseguì tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro.  
Derek si stese supino, togliendo il braccio indolenzito da sotto la testa di Stiles e scostando la testa quando questi si protese per baciarlo.  
«Non ci provare nemmeno», esordì. «Vatti prima a lavare i denti. Puzzi». Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio – le ore passate a fissare Derek gli avevano insegnato come usarle nel migliore dei modi – prima di sedersi sulle gambe del maggiore, distendendosi su di lui e riempiendogli la faccia di baci umidi.  
«Ti amo, lupo brontolone».

 

**Author's Note:**

> E finalmente ho pubblicato anche la mia prima flash-fic. Si tratta di una piccola cazzatina scritta di nemmeno dieci minuti che però mi andava di condividere con voi. Spero che vi piaccia anche se queste note probabilmente sono più lunghe della storia in sé!
> 
> Un bacio,  
> Alina_95


End file.
